


They Come First

by DreamstoNightmares31



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamstoNightmares31/pseuds/DreamstoNightmares31
Summary: The twins have always been quiet about their home life, but what happens when their sister shows up one day with devastating news about the family? How will the Host Club react to the news of someone else with red hair and a mischievous glint in their eyes. My OC!
Relationships: Morinozuka Takashi/Original Female Character(s), Nekozawa Umehito/Original Character(s), Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	They Come First

Chapter One- They Have a Sister?

Her skirt rushed around her legs as she sprinted up the stairs and her heels smacked against the floor with every step and she rushed towards the door. It opened slightly as a group of girls walked away from the door, and she could see petals following the girls retreating forms.

She slowed her pace as she neared the door but it did nothing to stop the door from slamming open when she pushed through. Seven sets of eyes looked over at her and hers darted around until they found the familiar amber brown of the twins. Orange hair, standing at roughly 178 centimeters tall, and wearing light blue uniform they stood next to each other and both eyes narrowed at her arrival; one in confusion and the other in annoyance.

They both stood up and walked towards her noticing her heavy breathing.

"What's wrong?" The one on the left called out, looking worried while the other just blinked at her. "Why are you here Ayaki?"

She huffed and breathed deeply while she pulled a green phone out of a pocket hidden in her uniform. "If you would answer your phones you would know!" She flipped it open and answered it as the vibrating started again. "Yes, yes I found them. Yes we'll be heading down soon please bring the car around."

The twins pulled out their orange and blue phones and both winced at the 14 totalled missed calls. Five from her alone and the other nine from their security and parents. "We always have them turned off during club hours." "Why is everyone calling us."

She sighed and walked over to them putting her phone back in her pocket.

She touched their shoulders and looked at them before bowing her head and answering them with a shaking voice. "Grandmother passed. We have to go home, now. Grandfather isn't doing well and he asked that all of the family gather to help him mourn."

All eyes went wide and the twins rushed to grab their things. They rushed out of the room shouting their goodbyes as they went.

Ayaki looked over at the other hosts and bowed. "I'm sorry if I disturbed any plans, but a family matter takes precedence over everything. Excuse us."

She left the room pulling the door closed behind her as she lifted her phone to her mouth again. "Hello? Yes I have them, we're on our way now. See you in-"

Her voice cut off as the door clicked closed behind her and they heard her heels echoing down the hall.

Haruhi blinked after the twins and the mysterious girl that had run in here right as the club ended and left with both of them in less than five minutes. Her red hair was piled into a tight bun on top of her head, and she had worn a deep maroon skirt and a white blouse with matching maroon accessories and a white ribbon tied around the bun. She looked over at Tamaki and found he looked just as confused. "Who was that?"

It was Honey-senpai who answered her. "Their older sister, Ayaki Mochizuki."

He smiled up at Mori-senpai. "We haven't seen her in forever right Takashi?"

Mori nodded his agreement and stood up to stretch as Kyoya pulled out his notebook and flipped to a section of pages.

"Ayaki Mochizuki. The oldest sibling of the Mochizuki-Hitachiin family. The same age as Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai and in the same year. Birthday is on October 31st. Goes to Lobelia Academy. From a previous marriage between the twins father and another woman. She kept her fathers name while he took on the Hitachiin name. All that is known about her mother is that she had dark red hair, and green eyes as Ayaki has them and no one else in her family has those traits." He closed the notebook and looked at the door where the twins escaped and hummed. "We now know that their grandmother has passed as well."

Honey looked over at him and frowned. "Kyo-chan how do you know all that?"

Kyoya looked over at the smaller upperclassmen and smiled. "It's my job as the Host Club bookkeeper to have records on everyone, especially our club and their families.

Honey frowned at this realization and began to speak with Mori in a hushed tone as they packed up their bags for the trip home.

Haruhi looked between Kyoya and the door and sighed as she picked up her bag as well. "I suppose we should all go home now."

Tamaki nodded his agreement. "Kyoya we may have to halt the Club for a bit while the twins mourn. They will at least be gone for the rest of this week."

Kyoya jotted something down in his notebook before he packed it away. "It is Wednesday, hopefully they will be back on Monday and won't miss too much. Friday we will just not have the twins available. I'll send an email to the ladies who have requested them and give them a credit of sorts to see them later."

Haruhi frowned at him. "Senpai I don't think that's appropriate to think about right now when they just had someone pass in the family!"

Kyoya looked back at her and shifted so his glasses covered his eyes with a glare and smiled at her. "Not to worry Haruhi, the Hitachiin family will care for them."

Haruhi glared after him as he walked out of the room leaving the rest of them behind. She looked at Tamaki and saw him with a confused look on his face as well. "Tamaki? Did you know they had a sister?"

Tamaki looked down at her and shrugged before smiling. "No one mentioned it to me, but I suppose I could have asked Kyoya or Honey-senpai. But considering they never mentioned her, they didn't want to talk about her."

Haruhi followed her senpais out the door and turned off the light and locked the door behind her. I wonder why they wouldn't want to talk about her? Though I don't know much about the club members besides what they tell me. Maybe I should ask them about their families more.

"Haruhi! Come on, if you hurry I'll give you a ride home!" Tamaki's voice reached her through her thoughts. She frowned at him and shook her head.

"No thanks Senpai. I'd rather walk or take the train." His anguished cry of pain followed her as she walked down the stairs and out the side door.

Hello everyone! Sorry I've been gone for so long, but as I noted in the updates coming chapter, I recently found the time and energy to start writing my stories again. This chapter was a bit shorter than I originally wanted, but I like the way it's laid out, so I'll make the next couple chapters longer to make up for it.

Hope to hear from you all soon!

~Dream


End file.
